Imaginário
by Ana Paula Snape
Summary: Essa fic é um presente de aniversário que recebí de Fernanda Black. Muito linda. ADOREI
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Fazia um domingo de sol no Rio de Janeiro, e ela estava sentada à frente de uma sorveteria refrescando-se com um sorvete e observando o movimento da rua, fugindo do sol escaldante de meio dia.

Estava pensativa, aproveitando o dia de descanso para pensar na vida e é claro na sua fic. Já a algum tempo que ela se via totalmente envolvida na trama da autora inglesa. Não pela história em si, mas por uma serie de acontecimentos que envolviam um intrigante e misterioso personagem.

Ao sair de seus devaneios se deu conta que a noite já estava chegando, e passara mais uma vez a tarde inteira divagando sobre as fics e informações intrigantes.

Chegou em casa e quase imediatamente ligou o computador. Suas amigas já estavam on-line. Quando ia se sentar ouviu a sua mãe chamando-a para jantar.

Depois de jantar e tomar um banho, finalmente foi para o computador onde continuou a escrever sua fic junto com a sua amiga Fernanda Black. Acabou o capítulo tarde da madrugada. Estava exausta e morrendo de sono, desligou o computador e foi logo dormir.

Acordou sentindo um pouco de frio. _"Estranho"- _pensou ela. Estavam em pleno verão... Ao abrir os olhos reprimiu um grito de terror. Não estava no seu quarto, e nem na sua casa. O lugar onde ela se encontrava era escuro e cheio de poeira.

Levantou-se e passou os braços pelos ombros tentando inutilmente se esquentar, precisava saber aonde estava. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um longo corredor escuro e uma grande escada que ela supôs dar acesso ao andar debaixo.

Caminhou lentamente até o cômodo que ficava no final do corredor. A luz estava acesa e de lá vinham vozes alegres. Abriu a porta e mais uma vez tentou segurar um grito de espanto.

As pessoas presentes no cômodo olharam para ela espantadas, afinal ela estava de pijamas.

— Quem é você? E o que você faz aqui? – perguntou um homem de cabelos e barba compridos, com um rosto familiar a ela.

— E-eu sou Ana – balbuciou ela. – Ana Paula Medeiros. – Não sei aonde estou e nem como vim para aqui. – ela disse esperando que suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas.

— Calma Sirius – disse uma mulher de cabelos bem escuros e olhos muito azuis. – Ela deve estar com frio e você está a assustando. Sente-se aqui na mesa conosco, por favor!

— Obrigada. – disse ela sentando-se na cadeira mais perto do fogão aceso.

— Olá! O meu nome é Ravenah. – disse uma mulher loira de olhos azuis. Ana tremeu. Conhecia aquelas pessoas, mas não podia ser...

— Oh, desculpe! Meu nome é Elise Marie – disse a moça de cabelos escuros. – E esses são Sirius e Remus. – Ela apontou para os dois homens presentes no cômodo.

— Olá, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Remus.

— Oi – respondeu ela nervosa. – Tudo bem, eu acho. Mas aonde eu estou? _" Por favor! Que eu não esteja na sede da Ordem"-_ pensou ela desesperada.

— Na minha casa. – respondeu Sirius. _" Droga"_

— Er... Em que anos nós estamos? – perguntou Ana meio receosa.

Todos olharam para ela espantados, afinal não saber em que ano está, normalmente era conseqüência de alguma coisa séria.

— 1995 – respondeu Ravenah. E ao ouvir a resposta, Ana se desesperou e viu tudo escurecer.

Acordou sentindo um cheiro forte. Abriu os olhos e viu todos a olhando atentamente.

— Graças a Deus você acordou – exclamou Elise ajudando-a a levantar. – Você está bem?

— Sim – respondeu fracamente. – Obrigada.

— Porque você desmaiou ao saber o ano em que nós nos encontramos? – perguntou Sirius curioso

— Er... Por mais estranho que isso pareça para vocês... Para mim era o ano 2007 – notou a cara de espanto de todos. – E eu morava no Brasil...

— Mas.. Como você veio para aqui? – perguntou Remus confuso.

— Não tenho a mínima idéia – respondeu ela sinceramente. – E a propósito, eu sou trouxa.

Sirius olhou confuso para Elise e recebeu o mesmo olhar em resposta.

— Como assim, trouxa? – tentou Ravenah.

— Não possuo nenhum poder mágico e nem minha família. – esclareceu Ana.

Ela notou a tensão no ar. Afinal eles não estavam preparados para receber uma trouxa no largo Grimmauld. Muito menos uma trouxa que sabia da existência do mundo mágico.

— Vou chamar o diretor! – Sirius saiu rapidamente em direção a sala de estar para chamar o diretor pela rede flu.

Elise andava de um lado para o outro, pensativa e Ravenah olhava para o fogo que crepitava no fogão.

— Não se preocupe, Ana. O diretor vai resolver tudo – tentou tranqüiliza-la Ravenah.

— Quer tomar alguma coisa? Trocar de roupa? – ofereceu Elise.

— Uma roupa quente seria bom. Estou morrendo de frio. Lá no Brasil estávamos no verão. – respondeu Ana agradecida.

As três mulheres saíram da cozinha e caminharam pelo extenso corredor até chegar em um quarto grande e relativamente mais limpo do que o que Ana dormira.

Elise abriu o armário a procura de uma roupa para emprestar enquanto Ravenah procurava um sapato.

— Em que época do ano estamos? – perguntou Ana quebrando o silencio que havia se formado no quarto.

— Setembro. – respondeu Ravenah. - E para você que mês era?

— Março – falou Ana. - E vocês, o que fazem da vida? Trabalham? Estudam? – "_Como se eu já não soubesse a resposta!"_

— Eu não tenho um trabalho aqui na Inglaterra – respondeu Ravenah _"Ainda não" pensou Ana._

— Eu sou auror... – Elise parou a frase no meio. Não sabia se Ana tinha uma noção do que era o mundo bruxo.

— Oh! Não precisa ficar receosa. Eu tenho uma noção sobre o mundo de vocês. – esclareceu Ana. _"Mais do que vocês imaginam"_ - Sei o que é um auror, Ministro da magia, entre outras coisas.

Elise olhou para ela um pouco espantada, mas logo se recuperou e respondeu:

— Ah, ok!

Depois de vestir uma roupa quente e um sapato Ana acompanhou as outras até a cozinha, aonde já se encontravam o diretor, Remus e Sirius.

— Bom dia! Eu me chamo Alvo Dumbledore - disse ele sorrindo bondosamente. – A senhorita deve ser a moça que o Sr. Black que informou.

— Prazer, meu nome é Ana Paula Medeiros. – respondeu o sorriso.

— Bem...As circunstâncias que me trazem aqui são inesperadas. – começou o diretor. - Ao que me parece a senhorita, veio do futuro e não sabe como ou porque.

— Exatamente. – respondeu Ana

— E a senhorita não possui nenhum poder mágico? Nenhuma ligação com o mundo bruxo? – perguntou o diretor

— Não, senhor. – respondeu ela. - Tudo o que sei foi o que li.

— Leu? – perguntaram Elise, Remus e Sirius em coro.

— Er... Sim... – ela não sabia como responder, afinal poderia comprometer o futuro. _" apesar de ele ser diferente dos livros de qualquer modo". _Tomou coragem – Tudo que eu sei está nas paginas dos livros da J.K Rowling.

— E quem seria J.K Rowling? – perguntou o diretor.

— Uma escritora trouxa inglesa, que escreveu os livros da série "Harry Potter". – esclareceu ela.

— Existem livros sobre o Harry? – perguntou Sirius

— Sim. A autora disse que na série seriam sete livros, um para cada ano de Harry em Hogwarts – explicou ela. - Mas ainda não foram lançados todos. Até agora já foram lançados 6...

— E o que contém nesses livros? – perguntou o diretor.

— Acho que basicamente toda a vida de Harry desde que ele descobriu o mundo bruxo. – respondeu Ana. - O primeiro livro se chama Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, e conta toda a trajetória de Harry em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Do dia em que ele recebeu a carta até a captura da pedra filosofal.

— Você disse seis livros? – perguntou o diretor. – Quer dizer... Até o sexto ano de Harry?

— Sim – respondeu num sussurro_." Burra_".

— Entendo... – disse o diretor. - Bem, já que você está no nosso mundo e no nosso tempo, temos que arranjar um jeito de acomoda-la, até você voltar para casa. – virou-se para Sirius. – Se importaria se ela morasse aqui com você durante um tempo?

— Er.. Não! Claro que não. – respondeu ele dando um de seus sorrisos. _" Se a Fefa estivesse aqui..."_

— Obrigada! – agradeceu a Sirius.

— Agora se vocês me derem licença, eu tenho que voltar para a escola – disse Dumbledore. – Mais tarde eu volto... – ele levantou e se dirigiu a porta. – Tchau e tenham um bom dia.

— Tchau, diretor. – despediu-se Ana. – Até mais.

— Até mais, diretor. – disseram todos em coro. E depois de um aceno com a mão ele se foi.

— Bom... Como hoje é sábado e a gente não tem nada para fazer – disse Elise. - A gente poderia passar o dia conversando e você aproveita e conta um pouco sobre a sua vida, Ana. Que tal?

— Por nós tudo bem... – disseram Lupin, Sirius e Ravenah.

— Ok, então. – concordou Ana meio hesitante.

Tomaram café da manhã e foram se sentar na sala de estar. Um silencio mortal pairou na sala. Ninguém sabia por onde começar as perguntas.

— Er... Bem, como eu já disse, eu morava no Brasil e no ano de 2007 – começou Ana quebrando o silencio. – E eu conheci o mundo bruxo através dos livros.

— Você poderia nos explicar melhor sobre esses livros? – perguntou Remus educadamente.

— Claro. – ela tentou sorrir. – Os livros contam a vida de Harry . São eles: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban – Ela olhou significativamente para Sirius – Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix... - Parou de falar. Sentiu todos os olhares voltados para ela.

— Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Ravenah

— Sim... – afirmou Ana. – O grupo do qual todos vocês fazem parte, e a sede é aqui.

Não pode deixar de notar que eles estavam desconfortáveis com a sua presença. Não sabiam como agir com ela. Afinal ela era uma trouxa. Lembrou-se de Nina.

— Desculpa.. É que eu esqueço que eu sou uma trouxa e que vocês não estão acostumados com a presença de uma que sabe sobre vocês. – falou Ana tristemente. – E o pior é que eu conheço vocês mais do que vocês imaginam... E isso é estranho.

— Como assim, nos conhece? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Bem... Na história original vocês duas – disse Ana apontando para Elise e Ravenah - Não existem. - Notou a expressão de confusão das duas.

— É muito difícil para mim explicar isso para vocês. – Ana fechou os olhos por um tempo e quando os reabriu, se sentia mais confiante. – Os livros contam tudo sobre a vida de Harry... Sobre Voldemort, A Ordem, Os marotos. – deu um pequeno sorriso. – Por isso eu conheço vocês, Sirius.

— Mas como a autora demora muito tempo para publicar os livros, os fãs criaram um meio de passar o tempo. – ela respirou fundo. – As fanfictions. São histórias criadas pelos fãs baseadas na trama da J.K...

— Ainda não consegui entender aonde você quer chegar. Como assim nós não fazemos parte da história? – perguntou Elise.

— Estou chegando lá, Elise. – falou Ana calmamente. – Eu e uma amiga minha entramos no mundo das fanfics a pouco tempo e resolvemos escrever uma fic chamada " Unidas pelo Destino.".

— Essa fic se passa no 5º ano do Harry em Hogwarts e conta a histórias de duas amigas que depois de algum tempo se reencontram. Seus nomes são : Elise Marie Beauregarth e Ravenah Ellora McCormarck Snape. – Ana fechou os olhos para não ver as reações que as suas palavras provocaram. Mas não foi o suficiente.

— O QUÊ???? – gritou Elise indignada. – VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ ME CRIOU???? QUE EU NÃO SOU REAL?

— Calma, Lis. Deve estar havendo algum mal entendido – falou Ravenah. – Nós somos reais, você sabe disso. – virou-se para Ana. – Você poderia explicar isso melhor?

— Bem.. Eu não sei como explicar – falou sinceramente. – Até ontem a noite eu estava em casa escrevendo sobre a vida de vocês, sobre os seus futuros. E hoje eu estou aqui VIVENDO com vocês. Estou tão confusa quanto vocês.

— Mas não é possível nós sermos personagens da sua imaginação. Ou é? – perguntou Elise.

— Não sei. Também achava que não era possível voltar no tempo... – falou Ana

— Mas como podemos ter certeza que somos realmente as personagens que você criou? Pode ter havido uma enorme coincidência – concluiu sabiamente Ravenah.

— Bem... Na verdade eu criei apenas você, Ravenah. – explicou Ana. – Sei tudo sobre você, seus segredos, seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos... Deve ser muito estranho para você ouvir isso.

— Você não imagina o quanto. – Ravenah tentou sorrir. – Então quer dizer que você escreveu tudo o que passei e sofri até hoje? Você foi a responsável?

— Eu receio que sim, me desculpe. Por tudo. – Ana sentiu-se uma pessoa horrível. Para se divertir ela fez a vida de uma pessoa um inferno. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

— Não precisa se desculpar. O que passou, passou. E você não sabia que isso era realidade, certo? – Ravenah tentou animar a sua nova amiga.

— Certo. – Ana se sentiu aliviada. Pelo menos Ravenah não a odiava. Não podia dizer a mesma coisa de Elise, afinal ela não tinha dito nenhuma palavra desde a explosão.

— Oh Deus! Não é possível que tenha acontecido tudo o que eu escrevi! Não é justo!

— Não sei o que você escreveu, Ana. Mas nós já passamos por poucas e boas – respondeu Ravenah sorrindo.

— Não posso culpá-la de nada. Afinal foi por sua causa que eu conheci o Sirius, e eu estou muito feliz com isso. – falou Elise para Ana.

— Que bom que você está feliz. Mas vocês estarem juntos não é mérito meu, e sim da minha amiga Fernanda Black. – Ana sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa. - Ela é apaixonada por você Sirius. Principalmente quando você tinha 15 anos.

— Verdade? – perguntou Sirius. – É... Eu sei que eu sou lindo. - E caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Elise fechava a cara.

— Não precisa ter ciúmes Elise. Afinal ela te criou e que ver vocês juntos. - Ana estava se divertindo com a situação. Elise realmente era muito parecida com a sua criadora. - E a Fefa tem apenas 15 anos.

Ao ouvir a explicação de Ana, Elise abriu um sorriso. Estava com ciúmes de uma garota de 15 anos. Não pode conter uma gargalhada.

Passaram a tarde toda de divertindo e conversando. Para Ana era engraçado ouvir histórias que ela mesmo criou sobre a vida de Ravenah ou Elise. Escrever sobre elas era totalmente diferente de conviver. Tinha que admitir que elas eram bem mais legais na vida "real".

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas ouviu-se uma batida na porta.

— Nossa! Que pontualidade! – exclamou Sirius - Deve ser o Alastor.

— Vai haver uma reunião da Ordem hoje? – perguntou Ana nervosa

— Sim, e os membros já começaram a chegar - disse Ravenah apontando para Alastor que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

— 'Noite! – cumprimentou ele secamente

— Boa noite! – responderam em coro.

— Alguém já chegou? – perguntou ele.

— Ainda não – respondeu Lupin e Ana pensou ter o ouvido falar "incompetentes".

Os membros foram chegando um a um e as sete em ponto a reunião finalmente começou. O diretor debateu todos os assuntos sobre a segurança da escola e ações dos comensais; e por último falou:

— Como vocês podem ver nós temos mais uma integrante nessa reunião – Ana sentiu todos os olhares voltados para ela. - Ana Paula foi trazida do futuro por motivos ainda desconhecidos e por enquanto ficará morando aqui na sede da Ordem. Até nós acharmos um jeito de mandá-la para o mundo dela.

— Mundo dela? – perguntou Tonks

— Oh, sim. Ela é trouxa – respondeu Dumbledore. – Bem, já discutimos tudo. Reunião encerrada.

Como era sábado a senhora Weasley ficou para fazer o jantar.

— Querida, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ela preocupada para Ana. - Deve ser difícil vir para outra época, outro mundo. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir.

— Obrigada, Molly. – Ana sorriu. Sabia que as palavras da outra eram verdadeiras.

Ana pode constatar que o jantar estava delicioso, e que ela estava faminta. Afinal não tinha almoçado. Lembrou-se da mãe.

O jantar acabou e todos os membros da Ordem foram embora, restando apenas Ana, Elise, Ravenah, Sirius e Remus.

— Pessoal, eu estou morrendo de cansaço. – falou Ana se largando numa poltrona da sala de estar. – Onde eu vou dormir?

— Não tenho a mínima idéia. – falou Sirius - Todos os quartos dessa casa estão sujos e mofados.

— Eu percebi... Mas pode-se dar um jeito, certo? – perguntou Ana

— Claro. Um feitiço de limpeza com certeza deixará o quarto mais apresentável – falou Ravenah

— Então... Algum de vocês pode fazer esse favor para mim? – Ana perguntou.

— Claro! Vamos lá escolher um quarto que eu limpo para você – falou Elise se levantando.

— Eu te ajudo, Lis. – Ravenah se levantou e seguiu as duas até o andar de cima

Ana escolheu um quarto ao lado do de Sirius, ele parecia menos sujo do que os outros e mais aconchegante. Se é que isso era possível. Depois da devida limpeza Ana deitou-se e dormiu imediatamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol despontaram no horizonte. Estava se sentindo feliz, como se aquilo fosse um sonho. _" Isso não é fantasia, é realidade"-_ ela não pode deixar de pensar.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou para ir ao banheiro. Saiu do quarto em silencio. Todos pareciam estar dormindo. Olhou para o corredor com mais atenção. Era comprido e estreito e nele havia alguns quadros e um horripilante local onde cabeças de elfos domésticos estavam penduradas.

Na extremidade do corredor, Ana avistou uma grande cortina de veludo verde que ela supôs esconder o quadro de Walburga Black. Tomada por uma enorme curiosidade, ela foi se aproximando da cortina.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? - disse uma vozinha esganiçada atrás dela. Ana virou-se imediatamente e gritou de espanto.

Atrás dela estava uma criatura que ela supôs ser um elfo domestico. Ele era baixinho, seus olhos eram enormes e tinham um brilho maldoso. Sua pele era cinzenta e nela havia escassos pelos brancos, ele vestia apenas uma tanga esfarrapada e encardida.

— Sua trouxa imunda, como ousa... – começou o elfo, mas sua voz foi abafada pelos berros vindos do quadro recém acordado de Walburga.

— QUEM É VOCÊ? E PORQUE ATRAPALHOU O MEU SAGRADO SONO? SUA TROUXA IMUNDA, COMO OUSAS PISAR NO NOBRE CHÃO DA CASA DOS BLACK? - A pintura parou para tomar fôlego. Ana estava paralisada.

— Mas o que... – Sirius apareceu na porta do quarto, ao ver a cena uma expressão de entendimento tomou conta da sua face.- CALA A BOCA, SUA BRUXA VELHA.

A pintura virou-se imediatamente para Sirius e voltou a berrar:

— FILHO DESNATURADO, TRAIDOR DO PROPRIO SANGUE, ASSASSINO. COMO OUSAS IMACULAR O SAGRADO E NOBRE CHÃO DA MANSÃO DOS BLACK TRAZENDO ESSES TROUXAS IMUNDOS, MESTIÇOS, TRAIDORES DO SANGUE...

Lupin, Elise e Ravenah apareceram com as varinhas em punho, prontos para ajudar Sirius. Depois de alguns feitiços silenciadores e paralisantes, finalmente eles conseguiram fechar as cortinas e calar a boca do quadro.

Ana permanecia paralisada. Fora pega de surpresa. Sabia que o quadro gritava, mas uma coisa era ler sobre ele, outra era levar os berros da Sra. Black ao vivo.

— Er.. Desculpe. – desculpou-se ela depois de sair do seu estado de paralisia.- Eu não tinha a intenção... – mas foi interrompida por Remus.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Esse quadro maluco iria começar a gritar de qualquer jeito. Não foi culpa sua. - falou Remus calmamente tranqüilizando-a.

— Bem... Já que estamos todos acordados, vamos tomar um belo café da manhã! – falou Sirius repentinamente animado.

Depois de ajudar a preparar o café da manhã, Ana se juntou aos quatro para comer e conversar. Vendo os quatro felizes, e se divertindo ela quase esqueceu da guerra que estava acontecendo do lado de fora daquela casa. Uma pessoa que os visse nunca poderia dizer que eles eram pessoas que sofridas. Mas isso não importava no momento. O importante era que ela estava ali, com pessoas maravilhosas.

Depois do café da manhã, foram para a sala da lareira e conversaram durantes horas. Ana ouviu inúmeras histórias sobre os marotos, suas aventuras, mapa do maroto, e muitas coisas sobre Beauxbatons.

Estava encantada com o mundo bruxo. Nos livros as informações eram superficiais, já que Harry não tinha noção do mundo da Magia. Viver num mundo, com pessoas cheias de conhecimento, era o máximo. Sorriu. Ainda bem que tinha feito a Ravenah uma personagem muito inteligente.

Após o almoço, Ana resolveu acompanhar as meninas até o centro de Londres para comprar umas roupas. Não poderia ficar usando roupas emprestadas.

Saíram do Largo Grimmauld e andaram por algumas ruas até chegarem num beco sem saída, onde depois de receber algumas instruções, Ana aparatou junto a Ravenah.

A sensação era terrível e não se comparava a nada que ela já estivesse experimentado. Ao tocar os pés no chão sentiu a cabeça rodar e os joelhos cederem sob o peso com corpo. Só não caiu porque estava segurando no braço de Ravenah.

Depois de se recuperar, olhou em volta e não pode conter um sorriso. Estava no Beco Diagonal.

O lugar era deslumbrante. Ana pode notar olhando entre a multidão que transitava pelo beco, que era uma rua estreita e abarrotada de lojas e cartazes. Começou a andar olhando para todos os lados, tentando absorver tudo o que estava vivenciando, mas sem se distanciar de Ravenah.

Parou na frente de uma loja de roupas. Olhou para a placa e não se surpreendeu. _" Madame Malkin, é claro!"-_pensou. Entrou junto com Ravenah e Elise e pôs-se a procurar algumas roupas nas araras da loja.

Não tinha noção nenhuma de quanto dinheiro dispunha para comprar algumas roupas, mas sabia que as roupas daquela loja não eram baratas.

Escolheu algumas vestes bruxas, capas, vestidos e sapatos com a ajuda de Ravenah e Elise, e foi para o balcão para pagar.

Uma senhora de aparência gentil a atendeu. Pegou as roupas e somou os valores.

— 50 galeões, 14 sicles, e 10 nuques

Ana olhou assustada para a mulher. Ela não era bruxa, mas sabia que aquilo era uma quantia alta. Foi socorrida por Elise que abriu a bolsa e tirou muitas moedas de ouro, prata e bronze. Quando foi pedir uma explicação para Ravenah, a viu fazer um sinal de que explicaria mais tarde. Assentiu com a cabeça, curiosa para saber a resposta.

Passearam pelo Beco Diagonal a tarde toda. Elise e Ravenah eram companhias agradabilíssimas, e faziam de tudo para que Ana se sentisse confortável. Durante o passeio as meninas foram conversando e contando sobre os lugares do Beco e suas histórias. Ana não perdeu um detalhe, a cada lugar que passava, ficava mais fascinada.

Um pouco antes de anoitecer elas finalizaram o passeio tomando um sorvete na Florean Fortescue. Resolveram voltar para casa andando, já que era ali perto.

Saíram do Caldeirão Furado e foram andando pelas ruas escuras de Londres, após 5 quadras estavam exaustas. Os pacotes estavam pesados e os pés delas estavam moídos.

— Acho que não foi uma boa idéia vir de salto. – falou Elise parando para massagear os pés

— Você acha, Lis? – perguntou Ravenah sarcasticamente. – Pois eu tenho certeza.

— Nós não poderíamos usar algum tipo de magia? – perguntou Ana também parando para descansar os pés.

— Aqui no meio da rua não, Ana. – respondeu Elise. – Deveríamos ter diminuído esses pacotes lá no Caldeirão Furado.

— E deveríamos tem aparatado de volta para casa. – falou Ravenah. – Acho melhor nós encontrarmos um beco deserto para fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Não agüento a dor nos meus pés.

Rapidamente elas viraram a primeira esquina a esquerda, o lugar era totalmente escuro e deserto.

— Esse lugar está ótimo – falou Ravenah. – Você vem comigo An... – Foi interrompida por um "crack" característico de pessoas aparatando.

— De novo não – gemeu Elise ao ver que estava cercada por comensais da morte. – Ana fique atrás da gente. Não saia por nada. – falou tirando a varinha enquanto Ravenah fazia o mesmo.

— Ora, ora. Olha quem nós encontramos novamente. – falou o comensal sarcasticamente. – E temos companhia. Não vão apresentar a sua nova amiga?

— Cala a boca, Lucius – falou Elise. – Não estou afim de ouvir as suas ladainhas.

— Cada vez mais insolente, não é Srta. Beauregarth? – disse Lucius levantando a varinha.- Você ainda vai pagar por tudo o que você falou. – Virou-se para Ravenah – Srta. McCormarck! Você parece estar bem melhor do que da última vez que eu a vi. Temos que concordar que vermelho sangue não é a sua cor. – falou dando um de seus sorrisos irônicos enquanto o resto dos comensais ria.

— Não importa se você acha que vermelho não é a minha cor. – respondeu Ravenah friamente. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Porque você acha que eu vim fazer alguma coisa aqui, Srta. McCormarck? – falou Lucius. – Até aonde eu sei, a rua é publica.

— Ah, então você veio passear pelas ruas de Londres, Lucius? – perguntou Elise ironicamente. – Está usando um traje um tanto chamativo, não acha?

— Não viemos para conversar, Malfoy – falou um comensal. – Estupore! – Um jato de luz saiu da varinha do comensal e foi na direção de Ana, mas foi prontamente defendido por Ravenah, que devolveu o feitiço. Isso bastou para que os outros comensais começassem a atacar.

— Estamos em desvantagem numérica. – sussurrou Elise para Ravenah.

— Eu sei. – respondeu Ravenah no mesmo tom – Mas nós não poderemos aparatar acompanhadas sem nos concentrar.

Ana escutou a conversa das mulheres. Estava atrapalhando a fuga das duas. Não queria que elas se arriscassem por sua causa. Andou para trás se afastando das duas, dando espaço para elas duelarem. Virou-se de costas e viu uma luz vindo em sua direção. Não teve tempo nem de gritar. Sentiu o feitiço atingir o seu peito e imediatamente mergulhou na escuridão.

Elise e Ravenah duelavam bravamente e não perceberam o afastamento da outra, só perceberam que havia algo errado quando viram os comensais desaparatando, e junto com eles o corpo inerte de Ana.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas uma dor aguda a cima do olho esquerdo a fez mudar de idéia. Sentia seus pulsos machucados sob as cordas que a prendiam fortemente. O lugar em que estava era úmido e gelado, o que dificultava a sua respiração. A cada vez que inspirava o ar entrava queimando em seus pulmões, mas ela não podia fazer nada para evitar.

Num minuto de lucidez lembrou-se do duelo e de onde provavelmente estava. Desesperou-se, não podia morrer nas mãos dos comensais. Começou a se debater na esperança de se soltar das amarras que a mantinham naquele lugar. Ouviu uma gargalhada cortante.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, trouxa? – perguntou uma voz conhecida. – Não vai conseguir se soltar. E eu sugiro que fique quieta, a menos que você queira que eu desobedeça o Lorde e te torture um pouquinho.

Abriu os olhos parcialmente tentando ignorar a dor alucinante que tomava conta da sua cabeça. Sua visão embaçada não permitia que ela reconhecesse a figura que falava com ela. Debateu de novo.

— Eu estou falando sério, sua imunda! – gritou o homem se aproximando. - Mais um movimento e eu juro que você vai se arrepender!

Ana ignorou as palavras do homem e continuou a se debater. Parou ao sentir a ardência no lado direito da sua face. Abriu os olhos novamente e finalmente conseguiu identificar o seu agressor.

— Malfoy. – sua voz era puro desprezo. – Não toque em mim com essas mãos imundas.

— Insolente! Eu avisei ! – Lucius levantou a varinha e apontou para Ana. Os olhos brilhando malignamente. – Cru... – Sua varinha voou para longe de sua mão.

— Eu pensei que o Lorde tinha dito para ninguém tocar na trouxa, Lucius. – A voz cortante veio da porta que ficava atrás de onde estava presa. Impedindo-a de ver o seu salvador. – Deixe que eu fico de guarda, antes que você faça alguma idiotice.

— Quem você pensa que é, Severus? – rebateu Lucius friamente. – Só porque vive nas barbas do Dumbledore você se acha importante. Você não manda em mim. Só saio daqui quando o Lorde mandar.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos. A tensão entre os dois era palpável. Ana acompanhava a batalha de olhares atenta. Sentia-se feliz por Severus estar ali, mas será que ele sabia quem era ela?

— Não se ache importante só porque capturou a trouxa, Lucius. – Severus falou e virou em direção a porta. – E só por precaução, Accio Varinha. – A varinha de Malfoy voou para a sua mão. – Não faça nenhuma tolice. O Lorde precisa dela inteira. – Saiu com a capa esvoaçando.

— Muito bem, onde nós paramos? – perguntou Malfoy sorrindo diabolicamente para ela. - Ah, sim! Paramos na parte aonde eu iria faze-la pagar pela insolência.

— Seu verme! – gritou Ana tentando se desvencilhar das cordas. – Não chegue perto de mim!

— Não chegar? – ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais. – Porque não? – seu rosto estava a menos de quinze centímetros do dela.

Virou o rosto fechando os olhos. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar só com a proximidade do comensal. Lutou por controle. Não queria se mostrar intimidada, apesar de estar.

— Com medo, Srta.? – Lucius sorria vitorioso diante do silencio de Ana.

— Srta.? – perguntou ele de novo. Ela conseguiu reunir forças para abrir os olhos e levantar a cabeça.

— Não tenho medo de você – cuspiu as palavras com uma coragem sobrenatural.

— Mas deveria ter. – Riu. – Você está em desvantagem. Deveria ao menos ter um pouco de amor a sua vida. Mas vejo que não o tem.

Lucius tocou o lindo rosto de Ana com suavidade, passando pelas bochechas e pelo pescoço. Riu quando ela tentou se desvencilhar do seu toque. Distanciou-se um pouco, para observá-la melhor.

— Até que você dá para o gasto, trouxa. – ele falou maliciosamente. – Depois do seu encontro com o Lorde, se você sobreviver é claro, eu vou solicitá-la para mim.

— Eu prefiro morrer, a ser tocada por você! – gritou ela.

— Hum, bom saber. – Aproximou-se de novo. – O Lorde não vai matá-la se eu puder evitar. – beijou o pescoço dela. - Você só morrerá quando eu acabar de me divertir com você. Quero que você tenha uma morte bem sofrida.

Ela sentia asco de si mesma, só de pensar que estava sendo beijada por Malfoy. As ameaças dele nem a atingiam mais. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada para fugir. Implorar estava fora de questão. Gritar não adiantaria. Se debater muito menos. A sua única esperança era Severus. Não pode deixar de lembrar de todas as fics que leu. Será que ele sacrificaria sua posição por uma trouxa? Lembrou-se de Nina. Sabia que não era a mesma coisa.

As mãos de Lucius passeavam livremente por seu corpo, mas ela não aparentava nenhuma emoção. O único indício de que ela estava ciente do que estava acontecendo era uma fina lágrima que caia solitária por seu rosto.

— Lucius! – a porta foi aberta com um estrondo. – Está na hora. Leve a trouxa para o Lorde.

— Crabbe! – a voz de Lucius era cortante. – Quem mandou você entrar aqui desse jeito? E quem é você para me dar ordens!

— Me desculpa se interrompi vocês – deu um sorriso malicioso na direção dela. – O Lorde mandou leva-la.

— Ok! Agora saia! – ordenou Lucius.

Ana sentiu o sangue gelar. Em poucos minutos ela iria encontrar Voldemort frente a frente. Mas tinha uma carta na manga, sabia tudo o que tinha lido nos livros, principalmente as informações do último.

— Não tente nenhuma gracinha enquanto eu te levo até o Lorde. – avisou Lucius. – Eu posso estar sem varinha, mas qualquer coisa que você fizer, as suas amiguinhas irão sofrer. – Ele soltou os seus pulsos e a pegou nos braços.

Andaram por vários corredores escuros e mofados que lembravam vagamente a Mansão dos Black. Ela tentava desesperadamente achar uma saída, mas o seu cérebro gritava incansavelmente para ela se debater e correr. Sabia que era um pensamento idiota, mas era o que mais queria fazer naquele momento.

Ouviu passos se aproximando e se encolheu involuntariamente. Amaldiçoou-se internamente quando percebeu que havia se aproximado ainda mais de Lucius.

— Com medo, Srta.? – o tom dele era zombeteiro. – Ninguém fará nada com você. A menos que eu mande.

Isso não confortou Ana. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim estar dependente de Lucius Malfoy naquele momento.

— Lucius, se apresse! O Lorde está esperando! – Um comensal gritou do final do corredor.

Malfoy apressou o passo e logo Ana se viu cara a cara com Voldemort. Ele era no mínimo nojento. A sua pele branca translúcida e seus olhos vermelhos davam-lhe um ar demoníaco. O seu nariz ofídio e sua falta de cabelos completavam a imagem diabólica.

— Srta., é um prazer conhece-la – Voldemort fez uma mesura. – Me chamo Lorde Voldemort.

— Eu sei quem você é! – Ana evitava olhar para o bruxo. Corria o risco de ter a sua mente invadida e fornecer informações importantes a respeito da ordem e da Luz. – E não é prazer nenhum conhecê-lo. O que quer de mim?

— Srta., eu não sei quem a você pensa que é. – A voz sibilante do outro fez o sangue de Ana gelar. – Mas, é muita idiotice sua me desafiar sem possuir nenhum poder mágico. – tirou a varinha. – Será que nós vamos entrar em um acordo?

— Nunca! – ela gritou ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Tudo bem, assim é melhor para mim. Crucius! – Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha de Voldemort e atingiu Ana em cheio.

O seu corpo parecia estar sendo picotado por inúmeras facas. Seus órgãos estavam se dilacerando e seus olhos saindo de órbitas. Os segundos se arrastavam. Não suportaria muito tempo. Até que a dor diminuiu e ela sentiu o sangue sendo bombeado para o corpo normalmente.

— E agora Srta., vai colaborar? – a voz fria de Voldemort chegou como um sussurro aos seus ouvidos. – Qual é o seu nome?

Ana tentou se mexer e percebeu que estava deitada no chão de barriga para baixo. Um dor dilacerante na sua barriga a fez gemer. Sua garganta parecia ter sido rasgada e seus pulmões pareciam estar sendo apertados por uma garra.

— Diga! – a voz conhecida de Lucius Malfoy se fez ouvir. Ana tentou falar mas a dor em seu peito era muito grande. – Eu mandei você falar! – O pé dele foi de encontro com as costas dela.

— Lucius! – Voldemort chamou. – Deixe a trouxa comigo.

— Sim, mestre – respondeu ele a contragosto.

Voldemort levantou da sua poltrona e chegou perto do corpo quase inconsciente de Ana.

— Consegue falar,trouxa? – o seu tom era calmo porem frio como gelo. Ana negou com a cabeça antes que pudesse evitar.

— Severus! – chamou o Lorde e o coração dela deu um pulo. Severus! Tinha se esquecido dele. – Você conhece essa trouxa? Ela estava junto daquela aurorzinha e da Srta. McCormarck.

— Não, meu Lorde. – respondeu Snape. – Nunca a vi. Não sei o que ela estaria fazendo andando e se vestindo como bruxa.

— Então faça-me um favor, Severus. – Voldemort parecia ter tido uma idéia. – Vá até Hogwarts e pegue o veritasserum mais forte que conseguir. Ela não vai ficar consciente durante muito tempo, então se apresse.

— Ok, meu Lorde. – Snape fez uma reverencia e aparatou.

Segundos depois, pelo menos foi o que pareceu para Ana, Severus aparatou de volta. Ela já não escutava o que as vozes falavam, só estava ciente da dor que percorria o seu corpo.

— Srta., tome essa poção – Ela sentiu a voz aveludada falando com ela e depois um frasco sendo pressionado na sua boca.

Imediatamente a dor do seu corpo diminuiu e ela pode pensar normalmente. Severus estava ao seu lado ainda segurando ao frasco vazio que outrora continha a poção.

— Então, Srta., como é o seu nome? – Voldemort tornou a perguntar.

Ana sentiu o corpo todo se anestesiar. Tinha certeza que era conseqüência da poção, mas aquilo não era poção da verdade. Ela tinha pleno controle sobre seus pensamentos. Olhou de esguelha para Severus. Ele tinha lhe dado uma poção adulterada. Ou seja, a Ordem já havia sido acionada! Tentou se concentrar para enganar o Lorde. Não podia denunciar o espião da Ordem.

— Ana Paula – tentou não expressar nenhum emoção, mesmo que seu coração estivesse disparado.

— Então, Ana Paula, o que você estava fazendo com duas bruxas, usando vestes bruxas, mesmo sendo uma trouxa? – Voldemort parecia ansioso para saber qual o envolvimento dela com Elise e Ravenah..

— Eu encontrei aquelas duas mulheres num beco escuro. Elas apareceram do nada e quase caíram encima de mim.

Quando eu pedi uma explicação um monte de encapuzados surgiram do nada e nos cercaram. Eu tentei fugir e tudo ficou preto. Acordei nesse lugar, com essas roupas e amarrada. – Ana terminou o seu relato calmamente. Podia sentir seu coração batendo compulsivamente e sua respiração ficar cada vez mais descompassada.

— Meu Lorde. – reconheceu a voz de Snape. – Ela estava muito fraca ao ingerir a poção. Creio que ela não vá durar muito tempo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Severus, Ana entendeu nas entrelinhas. Sem pensar duas vezes elas fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo ceder e ir ao chão.

— Bem, já tenho o que eu queria. – falou satisfeito. – Agora livrem-se desse corpo. – Virou-se para Lucius – Você não disse que ela estava conversando com as bruxas? Seu idiota. Crucius!

Ouviu os gritos de Malfoy quando ele caiu se contorcendo ao seu lado. Sentiu um par de mãos ao redor do seu corpo e depois a terrível sensação de aparatar. Estava salva!

Aterrizaram com um tranco no meio da rua escura. Ana foi colocada no chão e pela primeira vez desde o seu rapto respirou aliviada. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Severus Snape usando roupa de comensal.

— Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

— A srta. tem muita sorte. Era para ter morrido, assim como muitas antes de você. – ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e desaparatou.

Ana bufou e olhou em volta.Não acreditava que ele tinha deixado ela plantada sozinha no meio de uma rua escura. Lembrou-se que estava falando de Severus Snape e cavalheirismo não era uma de suas características.

Reconheceu uma casa a sua direita e viu o numero 13. Olhou para a casa ao lado e encontrou o numero onze. Sorriu, estava na sede da Ordem. Memorizou a senha e viu a casa surgir no meio das outras duas. Abriu a porta e entrou.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar. Ouviu muitas vozes e foi abraçada por um monte de pessoas.

— Calma, gente. Assim vocês vão matá-la sufocada! – Ana ouviu a voz brincalhona de Sirius.

Os abraços começaram a se soltar e ela pode ver a sala do Largo Grimmauld lotada de bruxos.

— Querida, como você está? Está tudo bem? Eles te feriram? – Molly Weasley olhava maternalmente para ela. O seu olhar preocupado confortou Ana.

— Estou bem, de verdade. – tentou tranqüilizar a todos mesmo que sentisse todos os seus músculos doloridos.

— Acho que você deveria ir descansar. – sugeriu Remus. – Mesmo que você esteja bem, você foi acertada por um feitiço e nós não sabemos como o seu organismo reagirá a isso. É melhor não abusar da sorte.

— Tudo bem – respondeu ela sem ter como contestar.

— Vem, Ana. A gente te acompanha até o quarto. – Ravenah falou apontando para a escada.

— Boa noite. Desculpe ter preocupado vocês. – ela se despediu e acompanhou as amigas até o andar de cima.

Entraram no quarto em silêncio mas ela logo foi inquirida por Elise:

— O que aconteceu? Como você foi enfeitiçada? Pensei que a gente estivesse te protegendo dos feitiços. – Elise tagarelava sem parar.

— Lis! – Ravenah falou sorrindo. – Deixa ela explicar.

— Oh, desculpa. – começou a rir. – Pode falar Ana.

— Eu percebi que vocês estavam impedidas de aparatar por minha causa. Quando eu tentei me afastar eu fui acertada por um feitiço e desmaiei. – Ana narrou meio envergonhada.

— Você não estava impedindo a gente! – Ravenah informou. - Nós estávamos em desvantagem numérica, mas dava para escapar. Nós nos preocupamos com você.

— Eu fiquei perdida no meio daqueles feitiços. Não estou acostumada – Ana tentou justificar. – Obrigada pela preocupação.

— De nada. Mas conte como você se salvou. – Elise estava curiosa.

— Bem, eu não me salvei. Eu fui salva. – Ana respondeu. – Eu me fingi de morta após ingerir uma poção da verdade falsa. Snape me aparatou até aqui. Graças a ele que eu estou viva.

— Snape? Você está falando de Severus Snape? – Ravenah estava pasma.

— Sim, Ravenah. Severus Snape, seu marido. – respondeu Ana e Ravenah fez cara de desgosto.

— Foi você que fez ele ser meu marido, né? – Ravenah perguntou ao se lembrar que a Ana era "autora" da sua vida.

— Na verdade sim. - Ana sorriu. – Preciso dormir. Estou exausta.

— Ok, Até amanhã – disseram as bruxas em coro. – Boa noite.

— Boa noite – Ana deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu imediatamente.

Despertou sentindo o corpo dolorido. Tentou abrir os olhos mas o peso em sua cabeça a impediu. Tateou a cama tentando encontrar alguma coisa que a ajudasse a levantar. Levou as mãos até os olhos e os abriu vagarosamente. Gritou de espanto. Estava no seu quarto, dormindo na sua cama!

Olhou para as vestes rasgadas e os hematomas que se espalhavam por seu corpo e sorriu. Não havia sido um sonho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu sei que o final não está lá essas coisas mas espero que você goste pelo menos um pouco. Desculpa pela Ana, não foi nada pessoal. Risos

Te amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..


End file.
